What is going on upstairs?
by Autumn Raine
Summary: *suggestive material* Ooh. Big words. Anyway...Just a little fic I wrote when I was bored. But really..what is going on upstairs? Will you ever be able to ___ again? yes. I left the word out. It would ruin the story!


© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Hmm..I was bored. Like I am before I write all my ficcies. I planned this out sorta. I thought it would be funny since it's sorta a funny memory for myself. But, I'm not a mutant or anything. I can't run through walls, or make things move; even though I'd really like to be able to move the annoying bippity boppity girls out of my way and to the moon. *sigh* Can't have everything.  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now, I own nothing.  
  
Summary: ...Hmm...Well...Read it. xD Sorry. I don't like Summaries. It's short. And made me laugh. Maybe it'll make you laugh. Up to you. ;;  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  


  
  
...And in came Lance and Kitty through the front doors of the Brotherhood house, them hand in hand. Kitty giggled softly as Lance brought her up the stairs. Lance chuckled a bit and had a bit of a sly smile on his face, "So you mean you've never did something like that before." He said lowly as he lead her up the stairs to his room.  
  
She nodded, "Yea. I know it sounds like, totally dumb but, I really don't know how." She blushed a bit as he openned the door to his room.  
  
"Don't worry, KitKat. I'll show ya." He smiled, and stepped into his room. Kitty followed, and closed the door behind them...  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs......."It's about time those two actually had some sort of date." The white haired quickster sighed, then folded his arms over his chest. Crystal blue eyes watching them as they dissapeared upstairs.  
  
"Yea. So now we don't have to listen to Rocky complaining about her." Tabby filed at her nails casually.   
  
Freddy bounded into the room where his fellow Brotherhood were sitting; chubby arms cradling at least a week's amount of cookies, chips, and soda. Flopping onto the loveseat couch, which cracked and creaked with his weight, he grinned looking down to the food.   
  
"Fred, yo! That's gotta last 'till next week!" Todd hopped over to him, a pale hand inching towards the Oreos.  
  
"Hand's off, Frog boy." A large hand easily flicked the little Toad to the other side of the room.   
  
Todd tumbled and rolled into the couch where Pietro and Tabby sat.   
  
Tabby put her hand under the poor boy's chin, "Don't worry, Toddy." She then poked at his forehead. "We can always order some pizza."  
  
Todd squirmed away from Tabby. She was a bit of a, touchy-touchy person. But hey, it's not like it was a bad thing. "Order pizza? Tabby, we ain't go no money, yo."   
  
She shrugged. "Who said we had to pay 'em when they came?"  
  
"Oh just shut up, you two." Pietro grummbled, pointing up at the ceiling above them.   
  
"What are you talkin' about, Speedy?" Tabby raised a brow.  
  
"One, stop calling me Speedy. Two, I wasn't talking about you and Todd. Three, them two upstairs are making a lot of noise."   
  
Tabitha raised her brows as her eyes widened. "You don't think they...."  
  
"Not in our house, yo!" Todd exclaimed with disgust.  
  
"Didn't you hear them talking as they came in? Kitty's never done 'something' before. You know with Lance. Him plus Kitty...That's like adding 1+1. You know what that's gonna result in." Pietro said quickly, hands still folded over his chest.  
  
Fred blinked, looking down to his chubby fingers. "One...plus..One.." Fingers extended, and a bit of a confused look came over his face as he looked at his fingers.  
  
"..Anyway.."...Pietro sighed.  
  
Tabitha grinned, and tossed the nail file to the ground. She hopped up onto her feet on the couch, and just stood there, looking up to the ceiling.  
  
"Tabby, what are you doing?" Pietro looked up to her. Well, she was odd sometimes.  
  
"Shh! You can hear right through the floor! Listen!" She said quietly, waving her hands at them to be quiet.  
  
..."Lance, like, I've never did this before. I totally don't know what to do!"  
  
"C'mon, Kitty. It's not that hard. It sorta, just, comes to you."  
  
"But like, what if I get hurt or something?"  
  
"Hurt? C'mon Kitty. It's not like it's some hard activity."....  
  
"You hear that!? You hear that?! They're gonna do something dirty in our house! We can't let them!" Tabby jumped up and down.  
  
Pietro hopped off the couch, and to his feet. "That's it. I'm putting a stop to this before I hear things I don't want to." He cringed, then zipped up the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Freddy blinked, shoving a handful of cookies into his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Todd patted the large boy's arm, and snatched a cookie with his tongue.   
  
"You didn't say please!" Freddy grabbed Todd's tongue from his mouth.  
  
"F-op! Fop it! F'i 'll give it bfack!" Todd whined.  
  
Letting go, he gave Todd a box of his own cookies. "It's ok, Todd. Not like I care or anythin'."  
  
"Heh, thanks, yo." Todd tossed a cookie in his mouth.  
  
Tabby stood silently on the couch. "Shh! I think I hear Pietro.." She cupped a hand over her ear as she listened...like it would help...  
  
..."What are you guys doing?!" Pietro bursted out.  
  
"...No, Pietro. What are you doin' in my room?" Lance groaned.  
  
"Hey! It's ok! Pietro can do it with us! C'mon! It'll like, totally be fun!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"..Do it..with you guys?" Pietro questioned.  
  
"Sure! Like, it's my first time ever doing something like this." Kitty said softly.  
  
"And you want me to join you two?"  
  
"Sure! Like, it'll be fun!" Kitty squealed again.  
  
"Fine fine. As long as Lance doesn't mind."   
  
"I don't care, Pietro. Jus' as long as you..."......  
  
"I can't hear a thing, Tabby." Freddy blinked.  
  
"Gah! Freddy! Shh!" Tabby cried out, waving him quiet with her hand again. _Jus' as long as you what?! Dammit, I missed it didn't I!?_  
  
"Tabby, what's going on?" Todd blinked, tossing a cookie in the air and catching it in his mouth.  
  
"I would no if Fatso over there didn't say somethin'!" Tabby grummbled, and pointed at Freddy.   
  
"Aww, I'm sorry Tabby. I'll shut up now." Freddy munched on a few cookies.   
  
"Me too, yo." Todd shoved an Oreo in his mouth.  
  
"Ugh..." Tabby rolled her eyes, then continued to listen to them from the ceiling...  
  
  
...."Oh my God, Pietro. You're like, so flexible."   
  
"So are you KitKat." Lance said.  
  
"Well, speed and agility. Only way to always be ontop!" Pietro said quickly. "And Lance..Lance...You're touching my leg."  
  
"Oh! I thought it was Kitty!"   
  
Kitty giggled, "Yea. The way you two look right now is **soo **cute. I wish I had a camera!"  
  
"You would **not** take a picture of us like this! It's embarassing!" Lance pleaded.  
  
"What will all the chicks think? And how would you take the picture if you're in this mess too!" Pietro stammered.  
  
She giggled again, "So we can get someone to like, take the picture.."  
  
"Bad idea, Kitty. Bad idea."......  
  
"Oh that's just wrong." Tabby shook her head, looking to the two who were silently eating on the couch near her.  
  
"What happened now, Tabby?" Todd whispered.  
  
"That Kitty Pryde is one perverted girl. She is! I have proof! Gimme your camera!" Tabby shrieked.  
  
"...Tabby...We don't have a camera." Freddy blinked, openning another box of cookies.  
  
"You got to! Todd, where does Pietro keep his things?"   
  
Todd shrugged.  
  
"Dammit!" Tabitha stomped a foot on the couch cushion. "Fuck!" She cried, bending her leg as she lifted it up to hold her foot. Grummbling, she hopped off the couch and to her feet. Ripping off the couch cushion...Behold! She found a camera!  
  
"Oh...That thing. I thought it was remote. No wonder why it didn't work." Freddy shook his head.  
  
"Freddy, it doesn't even look like one." Tabitha blinked.  
  
He shrugged, "I thought it was new."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she limped out of the room and to the stairs. Quietly, she inched up the stairs. Once she got to the top, she tip-toed over to Lance's room. She cringed as she reached a part in the floor that creeked, but, she guessed no one heard it over the flood of laughter, squeals, and giggles that was coming from the boy's bedroom. "Oh this is just digusting!" She whispered to herself as she stood infront of the door, hearing those noises come from it. With a deep breath, she pushed open the door..only to see...  
  
"Tabby! What the fuck?!" Lance growled, on his hands and feet; his bum in the air. Pietro was on his hands and feet as well. Kitty was in a near whole split, and only a hand kept her up above the ground.   
  
"What?! Twister! You guys are ficken playin' Twister!?" Tabitha cried out, her arms wailing up above her. "Pietro!"  
  
"What?" Pietro blinked. "They asked me to play."  
  
"**You **thought they doing dirty things! Don't make me sound like a bad person!" She narrowed her lids and brows, pointing and shaking a finger at him like a mother.  
  
"Hey! I thought...but...They weren't when they came up here." Pietro said softly.  
  
"Ugh!" Tabby stormed down the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
"Guess she like, doesn't want to play, does she?" Kitty raised a brow.  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Hehehe. Evil Twister. So dirty! xD! It really is. R+R if you want. Flame me, I don't care. It was a dumb, short fic. Oh, I'll be sharing Flames with my friends. They like some humor in their day, like me! :D  



End file.
